


Selective Mutism and Blue Hair.

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #fuck knows where this is going, #plot bunny gone wild #i really can't tag #at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have more than SHIELD and their ass-kicking abilities in common. They all know a girl, a girl so bizarre that you could be forgiven for thinking they made her up. But she's real alright, and the Avengers just so happen to need a new handler. Oh and did I mention she doesn't speak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags you may have guessed, that like pretty much anything I write, I don't have an effing clue what I'm doing. Every time I think of writing something I'm like "should I draft it first?" Then my brains like "naaah. You gon be fine gurl." And stuff like this happens.

Several people had attempted to take Steve Rogers on in a fight. Several people had failed. So when a junior agent of barely twenty with bright blue hair had taken him on and been victorious, the girl became somewhat of a legend amongst SHIELD personnel. 

The story went that she had stepped in to the ring, took up a fighting stance and gestured for him to stand in front of her. Looking confused at the scrap of a girl in front of him he had done so obligingly, the confused expression had later reappeared when he had his ass handed to him by the 5'4 demon in disguise. She had used a form of martial arts that not even the experts could recognise let alone beat and was apparently so fast she became a blur. Steve had watched it all in HD and still hadn't been able to fight her off. Mere minutes later when the girl had him in an inescapable grip and he had pleaded mercy, she had jumped off him, shook his hand and walked out. All of this happened without her uttering so much as a word. 

And because rumours spread like wildfire at top secret government agencies, Bruce Banner heard about the blue haired girl and knew who she was instantly. 

He'd met her when she was just 15 at a monastery in Tibet, with her penchant for unusual hair colours and her selective mutism, she was not the kind of person you would forget in a hurry. And if she was in SHIELD, she'd no doubt come to try and kill him. After her last attempt the doctor was certain that the Other Guy had killed her, a guiltthat had clouded his mind for a long time. 

It was of no suprise to him when she stepped in to his lab. She was still tiny, but looks were deceptive as several agents had previously learnt.   
"You have come to try kill me again, haven't you little flower?" He signed to her. She had no real name, but that was what the monks had called her. Immediately she shook her head.   
"I work for Fury now" she responded, vaguely Bruce wondered what her voice was actually like but he was more distracted by the grumblings of Hulk in the back of his mind. She was no threat now, if she wanted to attack she would have by now. And there was no way Fury would have let her get this far if she didn't trust him.

"I do not trust you yet. But why have you come here?" 

"Avengers require a handler. I have had training in this." Bruce was briefly sad over the loss of their last handler but carried on nonetheless.

"But you still do not speak? How can you expect to control a team of superheroes without words?" He signed and tried to make it look as incredulous as possible. The amused smile made it apparent it was interpreted. 

"I have my ways" she signed mysteriously before departing from the room. 

"Punching people won't work every time." The doctor grumbled at her retreating figure before continuing with his work. Shaking his head every so often at the preposterous thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bruce and Steve meet SHIELDs latest agent, it's Clints turn. What started out as an innocent practice turned in to a nightmare from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot? I have no idea where I'm taking this, this is just something I write when I can't sleep. Which is alarmingly frequently. So yeah, it might get a little strange. If anyone feels like posting a suggestion as to what the hell I can do with this, feel free. 
> 
> But here are some feels anyway.

When Clint Barton saw the blue haired girl, he'd turned as white as the walls in medical before running out of the room, allegedly screaming like a little girl. 

 

 

Clint was in the shooting range and held out his hand for a new arrow prototype. But instead of the un worked hands of a lab assistant the dainty yet calloused hands of a female passed it to him. 

He immediately looked up in shock and caught the pale blue eyes of a twenty-something year old girl with shockingly blue hair falling in gentle waves down her back. 

She raised a single eyebrow at him and smirked until recognition clicked on his face.

The archer could do nothing to stop the repressed memory of his circus days from flitting to the front of his mind and waiting there until it was acknowledged. Painfully.

A memory of a twelve year old girl lying under the tight rope after falling to her death. (Or so he had thought at the time). The teenage version of himself had been the one to cover her frail, half starved body with a blanket and left her as the circus moved on.

He should have been quicker, he should have caught her, he should have stopped her going up to practice when she was barely capable of walking, he should have done something. He did nothing.

He'd been too caught up in his own problems of missing a target at the previous nights show to deal with her and as he watched her tumble towards the ground he realised how trivial his own issues were.

He could handle the beatings because he was strong, an archers build. She was dainty and light, an acrobats build. She couldn't cope with the violence and pain, it affected her more than he could imagine and the girls death was a monumental shock. 

She was a girl who was something of an enigma, picked up in Russia she hadn't uttered a word to anyone but because Clint was deaf, he had taught her sign language. They had communicated in their special language for three years before that fateful night. In her silence she couldn't communicate how much she was suffering and he had all but ignored any of her attempts to. 

After that night, he was different. He had seen death up close and personal and realised how horrific his once beloved circus was. All the dirty little secrets he had turned a blind eye to were exposed and not long after that, he was beaten and left for dead too. 

 

 

And now he was being haunted by her tiny, frail ghost as punishment for his ignorance. It was much less than the sniper deserved. 

 

 

So when Little Bird - Acrobat Extraordinaire had passed Agent Barton that arrow, all professionalism had been forgotten. He stopped being the fully grown man who was trained in espionage and could make a kill shot with almost zero negative consequences. There were no witty quips or sarcasm present. He was the scared teenage boy, alone in the big top after watching his only friend die. 

The bow in his hand - so different to the one he was given in the circus but so similar nonetheless - suddenly felt as if it was burning him. All the repressed memories begging for attention that he had denied them all these years. 

The pain of having his shoulder purposely dislocated by Trickshot. The searing agony of hot pokers being jabbed in his ears to stop him talking. The ache of going too long without food. Every last little detail was playing across his face for her quick eyes to pick up on and analyse. Try as he might he couldn't stop it. It was like the tide, you couldn't stop it, only be prepared for when it happened. Some opted to root themselves where they were and some chose to run away. 

The girl in front of him was more stubborn than the rocks that made up the coast line and she waited paitently. 

The man who had reverted back to a boy was like the sand, unable to stop being caught in the waves and being thrown around until it was chucked up on the beach, too far out of reach of the sea of emotions. 

In a matter of seconds he regained some control of his body. He threw the bow in the air, as far away from him as possible, to sever the connection from the circus as best he could, turned a shade paler than the girl - which if you'd ever seen her you'd think was near impossible - and screamed as if he'd seen a ghost,which in Clints defence he was under the impression he had, and sprinted from the shooting range as fast as his legs could carry him.

Several agents and lab assistants turned to stare in amazement at the girl who could evoke such a reaction from legendary Hawkeye. Only to find a quiet, unassuming girl with curly blue hair who looked like she couldn't harm a fly. 

But rumours spread quickly in SHIELD and everyone gave the mute a wide birth.


	3. Are you a mute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Thor and Tony to meet the mystery girl. Thor is obvious and Tony is nearly mugged...nothing weird at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I still haven't a clue. Be a cool person a comment a suggestion? I'd love you forever. 
> 
> ((Also I think that they might get a bit OOC but who gives a crap? Not I! *cackles evilly and runs away*))
> 
> Sorry that was mean.
> 
> I apologise for my inability to write a decent story. 
> 
> I still don't give a crap.

Thor had met the mystery girl in a bar in a diner in New Mexico. 

The Norse god threw his empty coffee cup on the floor and demanded more, only to be hit around the back of the head by a dainty teenage girl with a surprising amount of force.  
"Who dares to challenge the Son of Asgard!" He had boomed before her appearance stunned him in to silence. "Apologies young maiden, but did you perhaps glance the buffoon who dared strike me?" 

The girl gestured to herself with a proud smirk. 

"Fair Lady, as a male warrior it would not be appropriate to retaliate against you in a manner befitting of your crime." 

She merely arched an eyebrow at him. 

"Why do you not speak, child? Are you a mute?" 

She pointed at the smashed cup and shook her head in fierce no before cleaning it up.

"I see that my actions may be an unusual custom on Midgard. Please accept my heartfelt apologies, however it is true that the silent are most oft the wisest."  
The teenager merely smiled serenely before walking away to dispose of the broken mug. The girl with bright green hair (as it was at the time) was never seen in New Mexico again. 

 

 

The sheer number of times that people had tried to kidnap Tony Stark was hilarious in its own right. Usually it was deflected by a team of well trained security guards but what wasn't hilarious was when they almost succeeded. 

Stark had been out of the tower for all of five minutes when he was shoved down a dark alleyway, completely out of sight of any passer by. He didn't have his suit and was pretty much defenceless. So as the four men started landing blows on him, all he could do was curl up and try to protect his precious face. 

Then the blows stopped.

One by one his attackers yelled again and grunted before the unmistakable sound of bodies hitting the ground as Tonys consciousness flickered weakly. Eventually he felt stable enough to uncurl from the somewhat degrading fetal position and look up, blinking blood from his eyes as he did. 

He fully expected to see another mugger hoping to take advantage of his weakened state (seriously, New York? It breeds criminals). Instead he saw a particularly vicious looking girl (as he'd later tell people, rather than the innocent looking, pink haired weirdo he actually saw) crouching a few millimetres away from his face. He automatically jumped back in shock, only for the girl to do the same. He all but cowered when she raised her bloody fists in a defensive position. 

It was obvious that she was the one to incapacitate these wannabe attackers, there was no way he would survive if she decided to turn on him. 

She was barely 19 yet there was a blankness in her eyes that said she had seen too much in her time. He immediately held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

"Woah! We cool! Please don't kill me!" Stark slowly pulled himself up in to a sitting position, ignoring the pain in his ribs he maintained eye contact. Maybe she was like a dog, if he broke contact would she go forhis jugular? This was one thing Tony Stark would not experiment in. Instead he put his hands back down at his sides, freezing when she bared her teeth at his too quick movement. 

"Okay" he tried in his most soothing voice "I won't hurt you...umm thankyou? I guess? Yano...for completely kicking ass? Not that I couldn't have defended myself. I was just building-HEY don't look at me like that!" The look she had shot him with was so skeptical it personally offended him. "I totally could of taken them." He mumbled, glancing at the very unconscious forms of his four thugs, looking back up to see the girl clearly struggling not to laugh. "You're mean" he pouted and the humour intensified. 

It struck him that he should probably do something to show his gratitude. So Stark fished in his pocket and pulled out the couple of hundred dollar bills he usually kept in spare change and held it out to her.

She immediately turned her nose up at it and her delicate features turned in to a somewhat gruesome sneer. She shook her head viciously and Tony assumed it wasn't enough for her services.  
"Sorry, it's all I have, come back with me to my tower and I'll get you more? Actually, I'll get you anything. I think you actually saved my life." He giggled slightly as the shock of the situation finally settled in, but once again the girl shook her head. 

"What can I do then? I have a lot of contacts?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she continued to ignore his offers. Instead she picked up her abandoned rucksack and left him in the deserted alleyway. 

So she was perfectly capable of rendering four men unconscious but when it came to helping the poor guy with cracked ribs away from there sleeping bodies, she was little more help than a figment of his imagination. 

Tony Stark still high tailed it out of there before they could wake up. Maybe that Nick Fury could finally be good for something and clean it up.


End file.
